pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine and the Tonsil Problem
Katherine and the Tonsil Problem is the 30th episode of Season 31 and the 44th on Nickelodeon. Katherine's tonsils are all of a sudden having strange problems, so Phineas and friends camp out in Katherine's mouth to investigate. Doofenshmirtz does absolutely nothing. Episode Summary Katherine's throat began to hurt really bad. Remembering the time Isabella had stomach issues and the time Jenna's digestion didn't work, Katherine decided to confront Phineas and Ferb. She went over to their house as the boys were finishing a round of Giant Ski-Ball. Phineas asked Katherine if she wanted to join but she explained the problem to Phineas. Ferb took a picture of Katherine's mouth and labeled it to further the investigation. The picture looked something like this: With the picture in hand, Phineas and Ferb looked carefully at the picture. Bailey, Kenzi, and Isabella, the other friends who were over, hoped Katherine wasn't in serious danger. Meanwhile, Kenzi wondered where Perry was. Perry was asleep. He had heard Doofenshmirtz was attending a funeral. Back with the boys, Phineas spotted Katherine's tonsils. They were seriously infected with something, but he wasn't sure what. Phineas decided it would be best to camp out inside Katherine's mouth to investigate the problem. Katherine wasn't so sure about the idea but she decided to go with it if it meant curing her aching throat. Phineas and friends climbed inside and made themselves comfortable. They all tried to sleep, but it was quite uncomfortable. Saliva kept dripping from the roof of Katherine's mouth and Katherine's uvula. Her uvula kept going up and down and hitting them when it came down. They could hear her stomach growling all the way from her mouth. Salivary glands kept getting them wet as well as saliva on Katherine's tongue. After many days of suffering Phineas found the problem. Katherine, whenever she ate something, her uvula would swing from side to side. It would knock food around on her tonsils, and her uvula had a sharp spike in it, jabbing her tonsils. All Phineas did was remove the spike from Katherine's uvula and Ferb gave Katherine's tonsils a nice massage. Bailey, Kenzi, and Isabella were happy to get out of Katherine's mouth. Songs *''Waiting Around, inside of Katherine's Mouth'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Isabella': "I don't know guys, doesn't Katherine's uvula kinda give you the creeps?" *'Kenzi': "Yes. It's pink, and shiny, and slimy, and changes sizes and bounces...it's beyond creepy!" Ferb's Line "Yes, you finally knew it Bailey!" Whatcha' Doin Katherine Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz is at a funeral Trivia *When making the episode, they took the voice actor of Katherine and filmed the inside of her mouth for the scenes were Phineas and company were inside Katherine, and the characters and extra effects were added in later. Continuity *6th time Phineas and Ferb go inside of someone ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), ("Journey to the Center of Kenzi"), ("Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis"), ("Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System"), ("Everything Bailey Ate") *2nd time Phineas and Ferb go inside Katherine. The first was in "Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis" *Figuring out what a machine did was brought up ("What Do it Do?") *Going to the Battlerock is brought up ("The Battlerock Quest") *Isabella mentions Paris, the City of Love ("Summer Belongs to You!") Allusions *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Phineas wants to sing about camping *'iPhone': Isabella thinks about buying an oCellPhone Category:Season 31 Category:Inside Humans Category:Mystery Category:Uvula Category:Stomach Category:Digestion Category:Digestive System